The Reason Evony Fleurette Marquise is the Morrigan
by Netherworld
Summary: A different take on the 02x21 scene when Bo seduces the Morrigan. This isn't compliant with the rest of 02 plot, because the events take quite a... different turn, so to speak. Read and enjoy, as always, and hopefully leave a review. Oh, also? Femslash ahead. ;P


**AN:** A different take on the 02x21 scene when Bo seduces the Morrigan. I just loved the action and interplay, so my dirty mind wouldn't leave me alone until I rewrote the thing. The M rating is there for a reason, so beware of excessive expletives and explicit expressiveness. (Oh look at all those ex-es! :D)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these wonderful characters, though I wouldn't mind having a certain Evony at my booty call disposal. Ah well, a girl can dream, can't she? :3

Enjoy and review. ^^

The Morrigan landed on the silken sheets, back-first and panting, chocolate eyes ablaze. "You whore," spilled from her red, succulent lips as she smirked. "You really shouldn't play with fire," she purred, tracing her fingers across her enticingly exposed bosom. The red negligee had been revealing even while she was standing, but lying down had finally made sure that it left nothing to imagination.

"Oh, but darling," Bo retaliated, a grin of her own curling the edges of her inviting mouth. The tip of her tongue peeked out, lavishing her lips until they were glistening in the dying light of the day. The last rays of sundown were filtering through the glass walls, painting red and orange patterns across her satin skin. "I _**am**_ fire," and in that very moment, the succubus looked like flames embodied.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" the leader of the Dark Fae smirked devilishly and extended her leg to pull the other woman closer. Bo let go and tumbled onto the sleek form of the Morrigan, placing her palms on the either side of her body. Their faces were suddenly mere millimeters away from each other, the Morrigan's breath caressing Bo's neck. For a split second, the imposing woman's eyes fell to the succubus' parted lips and a soft mewl escaped her throat. The brunette smirked at that and swatted away the greedy hands that had started roaming her scarcely clad body. "It's so sweet when you think you can resist me, _**Evony**_," the words slid from her tongue as she drew a single wet line along her exposed neck. She nibbled her way upward, not-so-secretly relishing the amount of control she was capable of exerting upon the Morrigan. Her teeth scraped the edge of the Fae's jaw, making their steady way to her waiting earlobe. Bo took the waiting, pliant piece of flesh between her lips and sucked as if her life depended on it; who knew how much chi the earlobe of the Morrigan could be hiding? The succubus in her just _**had **_to make sure. Finally, she let go of the tortured flesh and moaned into the woman's ear with a deep, hoarse whisper.

"But we both know what I'm doing, don't we?" Her leer was blatantly apparent when she suddenly pulled away from the Morrigan's searching lips, her usually brown eyes already tinged with blue. "Shut it, succubus bitch," the Dark Fae interrupted Bo's self-satisfied moment and lunged forth, grabbing what little cloth the succubus was wearing. She dragged her back down with a decisive tug on the black corset, eyes coruscant with mirth. Their lips met in a crushing kiss that lacked any elegance, technique or charm whatsoever. It was enough, though, to throw the succubus off her game. She wasn't called the Red Bitch for nothing, after all.

"You stupid succubus," the woman in question chuckled as she pinned Bo underneath her, one hand grasping her by the wrists while the other was pressing all too tightly on her windpipe. "You don't get to be a Dark Fae leader without some perks, sugartits," a wolfish grin was playing on the woman's lips as squeezed even tighter. "Did you think you could just waltz in here and make me do your bidding, bitch?" The Morrigan's lips were inches away from Bo's as she leaned in closer. "Wrong, honey," she snickered quietly and used her perfectly manicured nails to scrape the sensitive skin of her neck. "But you're in luck today," her voice softened as she took Bo's lower lip between her teeth, pulling on it. She released the puffy flesh with a gentle 'pop', her eyes alight with lust "Because I haven't had a succubus between my legs for _**far **_too long."

With that, she kissed Bo again, this time surprisingly gently. Their lips melded, passionate, but not sloppy like the first time. Both women took their time to explore each other's mouths, their tongues entwined in the most exotic of all dances. The succubus herself was entranced, a feeling all too alien to the woman who usually instilled complete adoration and craving in others. It was amazing, even more so because it was accompanied with that exhilarating sense of doing something wrong but oh –so-delightful. When they finally parted for air, Bo felt more out of it than she should have. _I'm the damn succubus here, for God's sake!_ She reminded herself, but couldn't shake her lack of breath no matter how hard she tried. Instead, her writhing, bothered and **demanding** body went and did the exact opposite.

"Fuck me, Evony," she panted into the other woman's mouth, her blue eyes finding the Morrigan's. The older woman simply laughed, however, and lifted a single eyebrow. "Patience, you horny cunt, patience." Despite the profanities spilling from those pretty lips, the Morrigan still managed to emanate an aura of sophistication and class; Bo secretly suspected that she looked like royalty even when tied up and gagged. She never got the chance to find out, though, because the very image her desire-ridden mind had conjured was forced upon her; reversed roles, of course.

She shouldn't have been surprised by finding out that the Morrigan had handcuffs permanently fixed to her bedposts, but still; exploiting her momentary weakness, Evony had succeeded in rendering her hands useless. "Oops, darling," the giggle that escaped the Fae's mouth was nearly giddy. "It seems I've misplaced the keys, too," she winked at the tied succubus, not looking the least bit sorry.

Bo struggled against her restraints, mostly just for show, but partially to test how needy the other woman really was. The Morrigan might've claimed to be immune to her succubus charms, but her body was enticing enough on its own already; she rarely needed the help of her admiration-inducing touch to engage her targets. This particular visit had started out no differently, and that meant that the Morrigan found her attractive enough in the first place. Conclusion; she was getting laid one way or another. _Win-win it is,_ the succubus smirked inwardly, her smugness evident on her features despite her best efforts.

The expression didn't escape Evony's keen eyes and they narrowed suspiciously in response. "What are you smiling at, bitch?" she glared askance at her captive as her fingers slid down the valley between her full breasts, "You're the bottom tonight, honey. Can't have you running around without knowing your place, after all." The Morrigan winked once for good measure, and then ripped Bo's clingy garment off her body in a rare display of strength, grinning all the while. She threw the useless cloth into the corner of the room and streaked her sharp fingernails down the woman's flesh, eyes sparkling at the red lines left in their wake. The foolish succubus wasn't wearing anything underneath; probably because she thought she could outmatch the Morrigan. "Silly girl," the leader of the Dark Fae muttered more to herself than to the woman beneath her, shaking her head so that the untamed curls tumbled across her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were roaming across the expanse of creamy skin, relishing, drinking in every dimple, every curve, every last mark on the satin flesh. She let out an appreciative sigh as her fingers slid lower, dipping into the inviting dip of her navel along the way.

"You're supposed to be powerful," the Morrigan remarked, never tearing her gaze away from the body before her. "Let's put it to the test, shall we?" She finally deigned to look at her captive again, her lips curling with arrogance. She withdrew her hands, instantly missing the warmth. It was worth it, though, because the succubus let out a small, nigh pained a mewl at the loss, reassuring the Morrigan that Bo was indeed more desperate than herself.

Taking her time and putting on a show, the dark-haired woman slipped her fingers under the hem of her negligee; the Morrigan drew the red silk higher and higher, until all of her nude flesh was laid bare for Bo's eyes to feast on. And how she was rewarded! A spike of arousal sailed straight between her legs at that hoarse moan, and Evony couldn't help but close her eyes and run her hands across her body. Nimble fingers tweaked the hard peaks of her pert breasts while the other hand traveled further south, dancing away from her wet center and caressing her hips. She slid it further, ghosting the soft skin of her captive with her fingertips before she leaned in for another kiss. This one she drew out, sharing a few long breaths with the succubus until they were both dizzy from the lack of air. "Now _**you **_get to fuck _**me,**_" she mouthed into their kiss as they pulled apart.

Her hands left her own body as she slinked higher across Bo's form, making sure that her newly anointed lover could feel the heat between her legs. Finally, with a conceited smirk, the Morrigan positioned herself above the other woman's waiting mouth. "And how would I love to see you suck the chi out of _**those**_ lips, darling," she challenged her captive, bracing her hands on the bedpost. Just for show, naturally.

She realized it had been a self-preservation instinct the moment Bo's tongue lashed out.

"Good God!" The Morrigan exclaimed in a shameless moan, tightening her fingers in the iron bars to stabilize herself. The succubus was skilled indeed. Despite her incapacitated hands, Bo was more than able to force Evony into vocally expressing her pleasure. She achieved it through determination and perseverance, intent on showing the Fae just how _**powerful**_ she really was.

The hardened tip of her tongue pushed against the slick folds, parting her lips with delight. The taste was different, though the cause evaded Bo – and truthfully, she could care less at the moment – but that didn't deter her from her goal. She had her sights set on the throbbing nub that was still shyly hiding under its hood, just _**begging**_ to be freed. The succubus happily obliged, flicking her tongue across the bundle of nerves; the effect was immediate. Evony shuddered above her, dipping her hips ever so slightly to allow her lover more access. Bo took the opportunity and sucked her clit into her mouth, scraping it gently with her teeth, testing the older woman's limits. The Morrigan buckled again, throwing her head back. "Just… like t-that," came the wanton half-whisper, her voice raspy with need.

Bo chuckled softly, but it seemed to set the Fae afire even further. She hummed once more for good measure, relishing the control she had over the leader even when tied up. Finally, she released the nub and nibbled her way back to Evony's inner thighs. The skin there was the softest Bo had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and thus she couldn't let the chance pass her by. Her teeth weren't so tender this time, leaving blossoming red spots in their wake. As long as it had the Morrigan pant above her, however, the succubus was perfectly content with pepper her pliant, glistening flesh with love-bites.

When she was satisfied with the pattern she had branded her lover with, Bo once more graced the Morrigan with her ministrations where she needed her the most. She lavished her dripping lips with attention, eliciting uncharacteristically high-pitched moans from the usually composed woman. Her motivation fuelled even further, Bo finally pushed her tongue against Evony's waiting entrance, pausing just to see how the Fae would react.

The Morrigan had had enough of the succubus' teasing, however, and had decided to take matters into her own hands; or, rather, into her own hips. Promptly, she lowered her shivering body again, moaning aloud at the long-desired, pleasant intrusion. "God, yes," she let out between her parted lips, one hand sneaking down to tangle itself into Bo's messy hair. She urged the other woman even deeper, digging her fingernails into her scalp to the point of pain. "Fuck me good, you bitch," she uttered between short, ragged breaths as she rode Bo's lips without mercy. The other woman gave as good as she got, though, and kept at it until she could feel the Morrigan's grip tighten even more. That's when she retreated, leaving her lover on the brink of release.

"Get back down there this instant," the leader of Dark Fae growled menacingly, but she hardly looked menacing when her eyes were veiled with want. Bo said as much before diving in nevertheless, taking her throbbing pleasure back into her mouth. The Morrigan bit her lip to suppress her moan, her hips undulating of their own volition. The knuckles on her hand had grown white with the force of her grip on the iron railing, even bending the rod slightly. The muscles in her legs were straining, but that damned succubus was keeping her steadily on the edge of her climax, denying her that which she sought the most.

"Please," the royal woman whimpered, both surprised and content that the word had finally slipped past her lips. Deep down, she had known that in this power-play, it was the only way to reach that sweet release, to let go completely and submit yourself to the pleasures others could give you.

Bo was, suffice to say, astounded, but in no way daunted by the plea. Instead, she took it as the final invitation and sucked on the hard nub as if her very life depended on it. She even projected her succubus powers through the kiss, moaning into Evony's glistening lips as the Morrigan finally unraveled.

Her fingers curled painfully and no amount of lip-biting could suppress the unbridled scream of pleasure that ripped from her throat. She threw her head back, ringlets of her dark hair spilling across her naked, arched back. Her whole body shook with the strength of her coming undone, her thighs nearly crushing Bo with the force of their spasms.

When her breathing finally calmed down and the erratic thrum of her heart subsided, the Morrigan slid off the succubus, tumbling onto the bed they had wrought havoc upon. "You know," she started, lifting a shaky finger, "for such a goody-two-shoes, you weren't half bad." When she turned her neck to face her lover, the succubus was smirking smugly, her eyes electric blue. They both kept quiet for a few precious moments, weighing their situation. "In fact, I think you've earned yourself a little reward," she added as an afterthought, propping herself up on one elbow.

She leaned over Bo's waiting mouth, lingering just long enough to lick her pleasure from those glistening lips before pressing her own against them. The heady rush hit her immediately, and coupled with the afterglow, it felt like she'd reached a new plane of existence altogether, one where the barriers between pleasure and death were blurred beyond recognition. Had it not been for the succubus' restraint, she might've very well remained there forever. Instead, Bo cut her high short when she was sated, an air of haughtiness in her voice as she reminded the Morrigan of that very fact. The leader of Dark Fae huffed indignantly and pulled back, eying her captive with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, succubus," she dismissed the other woman's claim with a wave of her hand. She disentangled herself from the ruined silken sheets and swung her long legs over the edge of her bed. Without any flamboyancy whatsoever the Morrigan rose to her feet, picking up her crumpled negligee along the way. "Pity," she remarked, eying the piece of clothing. "Oh, well," her wide lips stretched into a smirk as she threw the garment onto the form of her still-naked lover. "Have fun, darling," Evony blew her a kiss and sauntered out of the room, leaving a _**very **_nude, _**very **_unsatisfied and _**very**_ angry Bo in her wake.

There was, after all, a _**very**_ good reason why Evony Fleurette Marquise was the Morrigan.


End file.
